Sono Shitsuji, Père d'un jour
by toodles13
Summary: Because of a mission from the Queen, Sebastian becomes Ciel's daddy for a day.
1. Chapter 1: J'ai une demande à vous

This is my first story ever, and I hope you like it. And, please do leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

**  
Sono Shitsuji, Père d'un jour**

**  
Chapter 1: J'ai une demande à vous**

A sigh came from inside the room.

Ciel was speechless. He was sitting in his huge armchair. He buried his head in his arms that were resting in the large oak desk inside his office.

Another sigh escaped his lips.

He can't comprehend the contents of the letter in his hand. His mind doesn't seem to be working. He raised his head and read the letter a few more times hoping that he read it wrong and that the contents would change. But its contents remained the same.

He sighed again.

"Young Master is something wrong?" said a voice that came from the door. He looked at the owner of the voice.

'Ah, Sebastian', he said in his head, and then looked down again at the letter in his hand.

"What do you want? "He asked his butler angrily without looking at him.

"I just want to know if the Young Master has any problem" Sebastian answered.

"What makes you say that I have a problem?" he asks coldly while lifting his gaze to meet that of his butler's.

He wasn't surprised that Sebastian was now in front of him, because he knows that Sebastian is no ordinary butler for he is a demon, and being able to move that fast without creating any noise and without anyone noticing is just a piece of cake for his demon butler.

"Because the young master has been sighing and looking at that letter in his hand for quite some time now" came his butler's quick reply.

"hmmm" that was his only reply. He looked at the letter again. Read it. And he sighed again.

"Is it another mission from Her Majesty? "His butler asked him.

"hmmm".

"But there hasn't been any serial killings, kidnappings or illegal drug dealings recently Young Master?" his butler points out.

"Sebastian, those things are not the only things that distresses Her Majesty, besides this is not a mission but a request" he replied, he was starting to get annoyed with his butler.

"Then what kind of a request has Her Majesty asked that it distresses the young master so much." Sebastian asked with interest.

"Here, find out for yourself" he replied, as he handed the letter to his butler.

Thus, Sebastian read:

_  
My Cute Little Boy,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing fine._

_I have a favor to ask you My Cute Little Boy_

_A couple of my friends from France are coming over._

_I have told them a great deal about you and your company._

_They are very ecstatic to meet you, but they do not know that you are just a cute little boy._

_They think that you are already an adult who knows so much about the world._

_And they wish to spend a day in your company._

_So I must ask you this little favor._

_Do find yourself a person that can pretend to be your father just for a day; I know this is a sensitive_

_subject, but do please excuse me for asking you to do this._

_They are arriving tomorrow; I will have someone escort them in your estate. _

_Please do take care of my guest._

_Victoria_

'Ah, so this is what's been bothering him' Sebastian thought.

"Well..?" Ciel asked.

"Well what, Young Master?" Sebastian answers calmly.

"Well, where am I going to get a person who can act as my father? " Ciel asks frantically.

"Hmmm..well there's Tanaka-san." Sebastian suggested.

"Too old" Ciel answered.

"Finny?" the butler asks.

"Too young and too stupid " Ciel answers.

"How about Bard? " Sebastian suggests.

"He's a good choice if you want the guests to go back to France in ashes." Ciel sarcastically replied.

He was running out of time. The guest will arrive tomorrow, where will he find a person who can be his father. But it's not just the task of finding the person; they must educate him about the company, about its franchises, and teach him about the Phantomhive family. How can he do that in just a day?

Then suddenly an idea came into his head, he looked at Sebastian and smiled at the confused butler.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked confused, it seems to him that his master has an idea.

"Sebastian, I have a person in mind perfect for the job." He smiled mockingly at the butler in front of him.

"Well Young Master tell me who it is so that I may go and fetch him for you." Sebastian tells his master.

"There's no need, for he is standing in front of me" Ciel answers mockingly and grins at his butler.

Sebastian was shocked, but he didn't show it. He eyed his young master and frowns.

"Young Master, there is no time for jokes. We must find the right person to represent the Phantomhive family as your father. And we must also educate him about the company." Sebastian replies seriously.

"But I'm not joking Sebastian. I'm just saying, you know about the company, about the franchises, and you look old enough to be a father. So you're the perfect candidate." Ciel explained.

"You are right young master and you have a point, but who will take care of my duties as a butler? And what about the other three" Sebastian questions his Young Master.

" Tanaka-san will take care of your duties as for the other three, they can still be their idiotic selves. " Ciel answers his butler.

"But~"

"No buts Sebastian, you will represent the Phantomhive family as my father whether you like it or not."Ciel tells his butler. He was starting to get annoyed. "And that's an order!" he adds after seeing the look on Sebastian's face.

He was starting to get irritated at his young master, but he forces himself to understand the situation. That his master is short on time and is desperate and that his family name is also on the line. Besides it's an order from his Master, he cannot disobey no matter how much he dislikes it.

"Yes My Lord" he answers then bows before leaving his master to tell Tanaka-san and the others of the upcoming event.

**  
~The Next Day~**

Ciel opened his eyes and looked around. He rubbed his eyes then yawned and stretched his arms as he heard tea being poured in a cup.

"What tea is it today, Sebastian?" he asked sleepily without looking at the person next to him.

"Ho ho ho "came the reply.

He suddenly realized that it was not Sebastian who was with him, but Tanaka- san. He quickly grabbed the eye patch at the bedside table and quickly tried to tie it. Panic could be seen in his face. What if Tanaka-san saw the contract that was engraved in his right eye? How would he explain it to Tanaka-san and the others?

"Umm...Tanaka-san where's Sebastian?" He asked without looking at the old man.

But before Tanaka-san could even answer him the door swung open, which nearly made him jump in surprise, and Sebastian came in. He looked at Sebastian with a frown in his face while his butler smiled at him. He was walking silently towards Ciel with a huge smile on his face.

"You may leave, Tanaka-san." Sebastian said to the old man.

Tanaka bowed at Sebastian respectfully (which really surprised Ciel), then left without saying a word.

Suddenly Ciel felt something soft touch his forehead, He blushed heavily as he realized that Sebastian just kissed him in the forehead. He closed his eyes and clutched the covers. He must be dreaming, that's it, this is just a dream a very weird dream. He tried convincing himself that it was just a dream by pinching his face.

"Ouch!" he screamed.

"This is not a dream Ciel" Sebastian stated. He was clearly amused by his master's actions.

Ciel was silent. He just stared at the wall and didn't look at Sebastian.

"Bonjour, mon fils" Sebastian stated looking at Ciel. The amused smile present on his face.

"Bonjour, mon père" Ciel answered. He looked at what Sebastian was wearing. He was wearing a dark blue frock coat, with a decorative double-breasted waistcoat and a narrow bow tie. His hair was tidy and is swept back on one side. He looked like a real noble. He was smiling at Ciel and was holding something in his hand.

**  
~A few moments later~**

Ciel was looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was staring at the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing a blue knee-length breeches and a white shirt with a sailor collar and blue linings to match the trousers and he was also wearing dark socks with black boots, He was also wearing a white hat with blue outline.

"What the hell is this Sebastian? What the hell am I wearing? "He questioned his butler who was standing behind him.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Then placed a hand on his mouth, as if he's trying to stifle his laughter, but stopped when he saw the look on Ciel's face.

"Why this is what you are going to wear for the rest of the day." Sebastian replied nonchalantly.

Ciel sighed; this is going to be a long day.

**  
To Be Continued…**

**  
EXTRA:**

***A French Lesson with Sebastian:**

Sebastian: Bonjour, mon fils

Ciel: That means "Good morning, my son" right?

Sebastian: very good young master. Now what is the reply to that?

Ciel: hmm…"Bonjour, mon père" that means good morning, Father...

Ciel: *thinking to himself* what if Sebastian is my father? Would that make me an evil child? Will my nails be black as well? Will I live at hell? What would I look like? *looks into the mirror* hmmm...

Sebastian: Young master is something wrong?

Ciel:* _too busy looking at the mirror…*_

_

* * *

_

_Well what do you think...hehehehe..  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Une très longue journée

Here's Chapter 2... Again sorry for the wrong grammar: english/french...I'm just getting help from my cousin with the french part...so please forgive me if its wrong....PLS. REVIEW..tnx

DISCLAIMER: don't own any of the characters...(wish i do though) :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Une très longue journée**

**A carriage stopped in front of the mansion.**

Two women stepped out from the carriage; the first one who looked like she was in her 40's was wearing green Basques with a matching green Polonaise, she was also wearing a choker with an emerald in the middle, her hair was pulled back at the sides and was worn in a low knot. The other woman who looked like in her mid 30's was wearing the same kind of dress but it was in blue and her hair was swept up to the top of her head with the hair worn in a cluster of ringlets at the back.

Tanaka-san leads the women up the stairs leading to the doorway where Ciel and Sebastian along with the three servants were waiting. When they arrived at the door, they were greeted by Sebastian.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate, Mademoiselles." Sebastian said while taking one of the women's hands and kissing it. He did the same to the other. With that action, Ciel frowned and pouted his mouth.

"Pourquoi je vous remercie (Why thank you) , Monsieur Phantomhive" the woman in green replied. She has a high pitched voice that reminded him of Elizabeth, and it irritated Ciel quite a bit.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Phantomhive" The woman in blue said while both women curtsied. The accent was present in her shrill voice, much to Ciel's irritation and displeasure.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselles" Sebastian told them as he bowed.

"By the way we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Marie François Perier, and you can call me Marie" the woman in blue introduced herself.

"And my name is Rentzel Émile Carnot, and you can call me Rentzel" the woman in green stated.

"And I am Sebastian Phantomhive, Mademoiselles "Sebastian replied while smiling at the women. The woman named Rentzel blushed, and then she laughed, her high pitched laughter irritated Ciel.

"We are already married so there is no need to call us Mademoiselles" The woman replied.

"Well, forgive me for my mistakes Madame; it was because you look so young that I thought…" Sebastian told the woman.

"Monsieur Phantomhive, you are such a charmer." Madame Rentzel replied. It was obvious that she was enjoying the praises Sebastian was telling her.

"Let's get inside shall we?" Sebastian suggested, and they made their way inside the house.

"Oh, and who this might be, Monseiur Sebastian?" Madame Rentzel asked Sebastian as she spotted Ciel near the door.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled, and then he beckoned Ciel to come to him. Ciel walked silently to where Sebastian was standing, and then he raised his head and looked at the ladies.

"May I introduce to you, my Son" Ciel heard Sebastian say, he also noticed the emphasis he gave on the word "son". He bowed and smiled at the women.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer (It is a pleasure to meet you), Mesdames." Ciel greeted the ladies.

"Oh là là, what a beautiful child." Madame Marie commented. "And he's so intelligent, Mon cher enfant, quel est votre nom (My dear child, what is your name)?" she asked Ciel.

"Je vous remercie de vos louanges, Mon nom est Ciel Phantomhive (Thank you for your praise, My name is Ciel Phantomhive)" Ciel replied. Then he felt Sebastian hug him from behind and rest his chin upon his head.

"What a beautiful name, you named his after the Sky. Magnifique, your son is very intelligent. You must really take care of his studies. " Madame Rentzel said.

"Of course Madame, he is my precious son and I must see to it that he has the best tutors." Sebastian said proudly.

"Oh, but what happened to his right eye?" Madame Marie asked noticing Ciel's eye patch.

"He had an accident when he was little." Sebastian answered the lady. "He likes to hide the mark of the wound, which is why he wears an eye patch."

"Well, let us proceed to the drawing room" Sebastian added. So they went, with Sebastian leading the ladies up the grand staircase with Ciel clutching his arm like he was his favorite stuffed toy.

"May I ask, Monsieur Sebastian where is your wife?" Madame Rentzel inquired when they arrived at the drawing room. Ciel looked up at Sebastian to see his face and clutched his arm tightly. "If it's not a very sensitive subject, monsieur." The woman added hastily.

"Ah, it's no problem, Madame" Sebastian smiled at Madame Rentzel. "My wife Rachel, she's already dead. She died giving birth to Ciel." Sebastian replied nonchalantly, then Ciel felt Sebastian wrap his arm around him and he felt Sebastian give him a kiss on the forehead. Ciel blushed heavily and felt his heart beating faster. He tried to slow his breathing while clenching his chest to calm himself but it didn't make any difference. He buried his face on Sebastian's chest still trying to calm down. He heard Sebastian chuckle because of his actions which made him bury his face deeper into his butler's chest.

'What is happening to me? Why am I acting like this?' Ciel thought to himself.

"I am so sorry for asking about a very sensitive subject." Ciel heard Madame Rentzel apologize. "It must be hard for you especially for Ciel." She added.

"Yes at first it was but I still have my precious little Ciel. " Sebastian told the woman.

"Oh, you must really love your son" the woman replied.

"Of course I do Madame, he's my everything." Ciel heard Sebastian say. After hearing those words Ciel blushed again. Another chuckle escaped from Sebastian's lips. Ciel raised his head to glare at Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at him smiling. Their eyes met for a moment, then Ciel averted his gaze.

There was a knock on the door and Tanaka-san entered. "Lunch is ready." Tanaka-san announced.

"Let's go then, shall we" Sebastian told the ladies who stood up and went to the door.

"Aren't you coming, Monsieur Sebastian?" Madame Marie asked Sebastian then looked at Ciel who was still in Sebastian's arms.

"We're coming, but do please go ahead." Sebastian smiled at the woman. "Tanaka-san please show them to the dining room" he added nodding at Tanaka-san who bowed in return. So, the ladies left the room and Ciel was left alone in his butler's arms.

"Se-Sebastian, let go of me." Ciel said while pushing Sebastian away.

"Are you uncomfortable with me embracing you My Lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel could sense the amusement in his voice.

Ciel didn't know what to say, he wasn't uncomfortable he even liked it!!! It was just that he was embarrassed and he doesn't know why his heart beats fast whenever Sebastian hugs him or kisses his forehead. It's just an act to show the ladies that Sebastian was his father. Even so, why does he feel that way?

Oh how confused he was.

***EXTRA**: Another French lesson

**Sebastian: **young master please listen to me. you need to learn this language.

**Ciel:***busy doing something to his hands*

**Sebastian: **Young master what are you doing?

**Ciel: ***ignores Sebastian 'cause he's still busy with his hands*

**Sebastian:** YOUNG MASTER!!!!

**Ciel:** It's DONE!!! yay

**Sebastian: **what is? young master?

**Ciel: ***puts up hands and shows Sebastian his nails* THIS!!!

**Sebastian:** ........

**Ciel: **I wondered if i will look good on me and look it does..

**Sebastian: -_-**

**Ciel:** *happy with his nails*

* * *

A/N: well how was it?...I wonder what color Ciel's nails were though?.. :P


	3. Chapter 3: Loin, il était une fois

wow...sorry for the delay...but, Here's CHAPTER 3!!!!! uhhmmm... i'm really sorry for the delay..I was just soooo busy with school work.

Anyway pls enjoy... and pls REVIEW!!!!! :))

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Loin, il était une fois**

"Well, Let us go the guests are waiting." Ciel heard Sebastian speak, the amusement still present in his voice.

Ciel didn't reply he just ignored him and proceeded to the door. But as he went past his butler, Ciel felt Sebastian grabbing him by his arm.

Before he knew it he was now facing Sebastian, and he also felt Sebastian wrap his arms around his waist. Then Sebastian placed a finger under Ciel's chin and tilted the boy's head upward to look at him.

"My, my, is my little Ciel jealous?" Sebastian asked in a mocking tone, a smirk forming on his handsome face.

Ciel averted his gaze and tried to ignore his pounding heart and the blush that is starting to form on his cheeks. "Tch, why would I be jealous?" Ciel replied and struggled to free himself and yanked Sebastian's hand away from his face. But he only felt Sebastian tighten his hold on his waist so he struggled more, but the more he struggled the tighter Sebastian's hold on him becomes. He realized that his efforts were futile, so he gave up on freeing himself.

"Sebastian, let go of me" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"No, I will not let you go until you admit that you are jealous." Sebastian replied the smirk still present on his face.

"Wha-at? What in the world made you think that I'm jealous? Ciel asked his face getting redder.

"Ah, Ciel you really are naïve. You're so ingenuous that you don't even realize that you're actions clearly show that you are jealous." Sebastian stated as a matter-of-factly, a smirk still present on his face.

"What actions. What are you talking about?" Ciel asked angrily.

"Oh, you really are credulous. I can tell that you are jealous just by the way you frowned and pouted your lips with the way I greeted our guests a while ago." Sebastian told Ciel.

"I uhm...It's …I uh...that's not true." Ciel stuttered.

"Oh, and let me remind you of what happened yesterday."Sebastian informed Ciel.

Ciel's eye widened at what he heard. He blushed heavily and averted his eyes. How could he forget about yesterday?

~_**Flashback**_~

The carriage stopped in front of an elegant looking shop.

Sebastian stepped down from the driver's seat and knocked on the carriage door. When no answer was heard he opened the door and found his young master sleeping peacefully inside the carriage.

He went inside the carriage and shook his master to wake him up.

"Young master we've arrived" Sebastian told Ciel while waking him up.

"nhg, five minutes more" Ciel mumbled while turning.

"young master, please wake up" Sebastian told Ciel.

"Alright,alright. I'm up." Ciel grumbled while rubbing his eye. "What time is it?"

"It's already 11:13 am, young master" Sebastian informed Ciel.

"hhmm, we better hurry up if we want to get home in time for lunch." Ciel responded nonchalantly.

Ciel stepped out of the carriage and looked around, and then he looked at the shop in front of him. It wasn't that big but it boasts an air of elegance. He looked at the sign on top of the beautifully carved door which read "_La Pluie_", and then he looked at the window where the stores merchandise is being displayed.

A bell rang from somewhere when they entered the store, then a plump man followed by a young woman appeared and welcomed them.

" Ah welcome to _La Pluie_ messieurs, I am the owner Jacques. " The owner introduced himself. "And this is my daughter Amelie." Jacques added. "Welcome messieurs." the girl smiled and curtsied. Ciel noticed that the girl was staring at Sebastian. He was getting annoyed at the girl. 'Does she have to stare at Sebastian so much?' Ciel thought to himself. He wanted to go over to that girl and cover her eyes to stop her from staring at Sebastian. He wanted to get out of the shop.

"What can I do for you messieurs?" Jacques suddenly asked them. Ciel was pulled from his train of thoughts.

Ciel looked at Jacques and answered, "We need some new clothes and we heard that you design the best clothes all over England."

"Jacques smiled "I am flattered by your praises Monsieur, but whatever you heard must be an exaggeration."

"Is that so, come, Sebastian we're leaving" Ciel replied coldly turning towards the door. This was his chance to get out of the shop, so that the girl will stop looking at his butler. Jacques and his daughter were shocked but managed to collect themselves.

"Monsieur, what's wrong, I thought that you need some clothes?" Jacques asked them.

Ciel stopped at his tracks and looked at Jacques his face showing no emotion. "I was monsieur, but since you told me that the talk about your designs being the best in England was just an exaggeration, I decided that I don't want clothes that are not the best." Ciel replied.

"Ah, I was just being modest monsieur." Jacques replied, desperation was present in his voice.

"Modest, tch, modesty is for idiots. In this time and society it is rare to find people that are modest or humble. Everyone will take any opportunity to degrade other people in order to exalt themselves and be the best." Ciel answered.

"I see, forgive me monsieur." Jacques replied. Ciel turned around and went back inside the shop.

"Now let's get back to business, I need to buy some clothes for him." Ciel pointed at Sebastian who was standing silently behind him.

"Of course, shall I make a new design for him?" Jacques questioned Ciel while motioning for his daughter to get a pen and paper.

"No, just let me see your designs that are made, Monsieur." Ciel asked Jacques. Jacques and his daughter disappeared for a moment and came back with a rack full of clothes. They placed the rack in front of Ciel and Sebastian. Then Jacques and his daughter began showing Ciel the clothes one by one, in the end Ciel picked five clothes then asked Sebastian to wear them and see if it fits.

Then Ciel sat down and waited for Sebastian to finish putting on the first design that he picked. After a few minutes Sebastian went out of the dressing room wearing a brown frock coat, with a decorative waistcoat. Ciel was shocked at how gorgeous Sebastian looked, but it seems he's not the only one.

He was about to say something when Amelie suddenly said, "Monsieur, you look so handsome." She giggled and walked over to Sebastian holding a red cravat. "Here monsieur let us see if this will match the outfit." She told Sebastian while wrapping her arms around his neck to put on the cravat. Ciel was glaring at the both of them, and when Amelie finished she looked at Sebastian and giggled "It does match the outfit." Then she placed her arms around Sebastian's arm and giggled some more. To his surprise Sebastian smiled at the girl. How dare him!!

Ciel was getting really annoyed with Amelie and more annoyed at his butler. He was hungry and angry at the same time. So Ciel stood up and walked over to where Sebastian and the girl was, Ciel pushed the girl away from Sebastian and took hold of his butler's wrist. Sebastian was shocked by his master's actions and tried to suppress his chuckle.

"But young master, we're not yet done with the fitting." He informed his master with a smile. Ciel, who was still holding his hand, looked up at him and glared at him. "I'm hungry, I want to go home." Ciel whined and pouted his mouth a little. Sebastian smiled and answered, "Of course young master." Then he looked at Amelie, who was dumbfounded, and told her, "Mademoiselle, can you please tell your father that we are taking all the clothes that the young master has picked." Amelie recovered from her shock and called her father. After a few minutes the clothes were packed and placed in the carriage. By that time Ciel had let go of Sebastian's wrist and was inside the carriage. Sebastian was talking to Jacques and Amelie about the payment, then after a few seconds he went to the driver's seat and the carriage began moving.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Do you remember now, Ciel?" Sebastian asked him a smile present on his face.

"That doesn't make me jealous, I was hungry." Ciel defended. Sebastian's smile widened.

"Oh really, you were glaring at us the whole time" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Whatever, let's go the guest are waiting." Ciel ignored Sebastian and went outside towards the dining room.

Sebastian was left alone inside the room, he was smiling to himself. His master was really adorable.

* * *

PLS. REVIEW!!!! :))


	4. Sweet Talking, sugarcoated Candy man

well here it is Chapter 4

Sorry if it's such a short chapter, I did this while I was sick at 1 am in the morning.

**Oh, I have a question:** **Would you like me to put a lime scene in the future chapters? (I'm putting up a poll and you can vote at my profile.)**

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine (except for the "old ladies" hahaha)

PLEASE ENJOY!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sweet talking, sugar-coated Candy man.**

When Ciel entered the dining hall, the guests were already seated and were talking about the beautiful arrangement of the table.

The tablecloth was pristine white as always, on the middle of the long table was an elegantly carved golden candelabrum and there were also vases of beautiful white roses that were picked from the garden, and of course the tableware and silverware are well polished.

Ciel walked towards the table and took his seat at the right side next to Madame Marie, when Ciel was seated, Sebastian arrived and sat at the middle and asked for Tanaka-san to bring in the food.

Tanaka-san, who was pushing a trolley laden with food, came in followed by Maylene and Finny who were each carrying a bottle of wine.

After entering, Tanaka announced that their meal was provided by the "chef" Bard, but the truth is the meal was prepared by Sebastian before the guests arrived.

"Today's meal is _Moules à la crème Normande _which is mussels cooked with white wine, Normandy cider, garlic and cream." Tanaka told them as he started serving them, after serving them the food Maylene and Finny came towards the table to serve them wine. When Maylene was about to serve Ciel some wine, she was stopped by Sebastian.

"Maylene, you mustn't serve Ciel wine, he's just a child." Sebastian told Maylene while smiling at Ciel. Ciel became annoyed at this and kicked Sebastian's leg under the table; Sebastian looked at Ciel who was now smiling at him with a mocking grin plastered on his childish face. "What is it, Father? Do you want to say something?" Ciel asked innocently with a hint of mockery in his voice. Sebastian just smiled at him and then asked Maylene to get some water for Ciel.

After eating, Ciel excused himself and went to his room as Sebastian and the ladies went to his office to talk about the company and business. Upon reaching his room, Ciel sat on his bed and let out a huge sigh; he wanted this charade to end, and he wanted to go back to work. But is that what he really wants, does he want to go back to work or he just want those old ladies to go away so that they wouldn't be able to flirt with Sebastian.

'Arrgghh, this is stupid! Why do I care if that idiotic demon flirts with those old ladies? As if I'm affected, I'll just let him do whatever he wants.' Ciel thought irritably. "And I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me jealous, as if I am." He added while punching the pillow he was hugging a while ago.**  
**

After getting tired of punching his pillow he lied down and stared at the top of his four poster bed and was starting to drift to another train of thought when he heard somebody knock on his door. He got up from his bed and went towards the door.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked. "It's me young master, Maylene." Maylene answered. Ciel opened the door to let Maylene inside but the maid remained outside of the room.

"What is it? I there something you need?" Ciel asked nonchalantly.

"Uhm, Se-Sebastian-san is calling for you." She answered, blushing slightly.

"Tch, what does he want?" Ciel asked the maid irritably.

"Uh, I do-don't know young master, he just asked me to call for you." Maylene answered.

"Fine, take me to where he is." Ciel told the maid. Maylene just nodded in response.

They stopped in front of his office.

Inside they could hear laughter and clinking of tea cups being placed back in their saucers. Maylene knocked on the door, and they heard Sebastian's voice telling them to come in, Maylene opened the door and entered the room followed by Ciel.

"Sir, Ciel-sama is here." Maylene told Sebastian. Ciel cocked his head to the side to look at Sebastian, who was sitting on the armchair behind the large oak desk. When Sebastian saw Ciel, he smiled at the boy then spoke to Maylene, "Thank you Maylene, you may go back to your duties." Maylene bowed and left the room.

Ciel was standing in front of Sebastian and the "old ladies" (as he used to call them). To show his respect, he bowed at them and greeted them as a gentleman would.

"Mesdames." He said as he bowed at the ladies.

"Father." He bowed at Sebastian. 'Tch, why should I bow at this idiotic, flirtatious and stupid demon?' Ciel thought to himself. Sebastian nodded his head and flashed him a mocking smile. 'Argh, I am going to make him pay for this. I am going to kill this demon. I'm going to torture you. Just you wait, I'm going to let Grell chase you and let him do what he wants to do to you and I won't do anything to help you!! Ha ha ha' He screamed at his head.

"You asked for me, Father?" Ciel asked Sebastian innocently. Sebastian smiled and beckoned Ciel to come and stand next to him. When Ciel was beside him, Sebastian moved his chair so that he is now facing Ciel. Then all of a sudden Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his hands and hugged him, Ciel's cheeks turned red at what just happened and tried to pull away but Sebastian's hold on him was too strong, so he stopped struggling and just rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

"W-What are you doing, stupid?" Ciel whispered so that only Sebastian would be able to hear. Sebastian said nothing and just looked down and smiled at Ciel, who just glared at him in return. Sebastian lifted Ciel and placed him on his lap, with Ciel facing him and the boy's legs astride him and his hands on the boy's waist. Sebastian saw Ciel's cheeks become redder with his actions and noticed the boy glaring at him more than ever; he just chuckled at the boy's reactions and looked at the ladies who were smiling at them.

"My little Ciel would you be so kind as to help me today?" Sebastian asked the boy who was blushing furiously in his arms. "H-help you with what, father?" Ciel asked.

"hmm, I want you to help me with work." Sebastian answered. "I want you to taste-test this sweets and tell me if they taste good or not." He explained to Ciel while pointing to the array of sweets on the table.

"Oh, I see. So this is how you pick your products Monsieur." Madame Rentzel stated. "You ask your son to taste the sweets produced and pick the best one. How ingenious."

"Yes, very adroit." Madame Marie agreed, smiling at Ciel.

"Well thank you for your praises, Mesdames. But this is also a way to satiate Ciel's craving for sweets, for he has a very sweet tooth." Sebastian smiled at Ciel and gently tapped the boy's lips with his forefinger. Ciel blushed at this gesture and lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.

'Damn, why am I like this? Why am I blushing? Wah! My heart is pounding so fast. Stop it heart!! Stop pounding so hard.' Ciel screamed in his head. Ciel was thrown from his thoughts when he felt something hard touch his mouth, it was a red candy that Sebastian was holding in front of Ciel's mouth waiting for the boy to open his mouth. "Here you go Ciel, open wide." Sebastian cooed. Ciel opened his mouth and let Sebastian push the candy in his mouth. The candy tastes good; it tastes like cherry but a little sour.

"So how does it taste?" Sebastian inquired. "It tastes like cherry but its a little sour" Ciel answered.

"I see. So do you like it?" he asked Ciel. "Hmmm, I kind of li-"

Before Ciel could finish his answer, the door swung open and Lau came in with Ranmao beside him.

"Ah, Earl I knew I'd find you here." Lau said smiling. "See Ranmao, I told you he'd be in his office." Lau told the girl beside him. Ranmao didn't answer; she just stared at Lau's face.

Ciel was shocked; this situation just couldn't get any worse.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it! oh don't forget to R&R!! :D


	5. Chapter 5: L'invité surprise

**A/N: first of all., I'M SOOOOOO SSSOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY for the very very very very very late chapter.,**

**second., PLS. FORGIVE ME! this chapter is very very very short.. (pls. don't kill me!) **

**lastly., to make it up to you guys I'm going to publish the next chapter either next week or next next week! pls. don't kill at me and I promise it won't be this short. :D**

**ENJOY my SWEET LITTLE LOVIES**!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: L'invité surprise**

Ciel was shocked, now his life is over. Of all the people he knew, why did it have to be Lau?

And of all the days in a year, why did he have to come NOW?

Ciel looked at Sebastian, praying that Sebastian will do something. But Sebastian just looked down at him his face blank. Ciel panicked, 'Now my life is over. If Lau tells these ladies that I am really the earl everything would be over. I would be disgraced, the Queen will be disgraced, and the Phantomhive family name will be disgraced. I have to think of something to get us out of this mess. Think brain, think!' Ciel thought desperately.

Then he had an idea.

Sebastian was surprised when Ciel suddenly jumped where he was sitting and suddenly ran towards Lau.

"Earl, I let myself in because no one was at the front do—

"Uncle Lau!"

Lau was also surprised when Ciel came running towards him and hugged him.

"Uncle Lau, you came to visit. Let's go play now!" Ciel laughed while pulling the Chinese man towards the door. "Come on, Uncle Lau hurry up. I want to play outside." Ciel said, running towards the door still pulling Lau's arm.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." Lau chuckled at Ciel's actions and decided to go outside the door with Ranmao following them silently. When they got outside, far away from the office, Ciel released Lau's arm and faced the man.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel demanded suddenly. He was panting; he had been pulling Lau for five minutes just to get away from the room.

"Eh, Earl don't be like that. I only came to visit you." Lau answered. "Isn't that right Ranmao?" Lau asked the girl beside him who didn't answer.

"But why do you have to come NOW?" Ciel asked. Lau smiled at him and said "Why is it illegal to visit a friend? Besides it will be alright, right Ranmao? Now let's go back inside" Lau replied while dragging the little boy back into the room.

"W-wait you know about it already?" Ciel asked. "Why of course dear Earl, who do you think I am?" Lau answered, smiling at the boy. "So then you'll play along?" Ciel inquired. Lau looked at him and smiled, "Play along with what? Are we playing a game?" he asked clueless. Ciel could feel his eye twitch at those words, "This damn man! And I thought he knew about it! He is still as clueless as ever". Ciel thought annoyed at the man. So, Ciel told Lau about his little predicament and asked him to play along with their little game to which Lau agreed to play along because it seemed "fun" and "entertaining".

After 30 minutes of talking, Ciel went back inside the office with Lau following him, after arriving at the office Ciel instantly made his way towards his "daddy" and stood beside him. Sebastian was smiling at him and patted his head and asked him, "Did you have fun playing with your Uncle Lau?" Ciel could feel his irritation growing tenfold every second, but he smiled at Sebastian and nodded.

"Well why don't we all go outside for a little ride." Sebastian suggested. "Ladies would you like to see the gorgeous stallions in our stable?" He asked the ladies who nodded in return. "Oh là là, stallions, are we going hunting? I just love hunting, monsieur" Madame Marie said excitedly. "Me too, I just love hunting." Madame Rentzel agreed. "Why of course Mesdames, we could go hunting if you like." Sebastian replied. Sebastian called for Tanaka and asked that all the necessary hunting equipments be ready, after that the ladies excused themselves and went to their rooms to change into their hunting clothes. Lau also excused himself and Ranmao and told them that they will just wait for them outside, which left Sebastian and Ciel alone again at the room.

After everyone left, Ciel felt uncomfortable being alone with Sebastian so he tried to leave and go upstairs to his room, but before he could do that he was surprised when strong arms snaked their way on his waist and he could feel Sebastian's breathe on his nape. "Where do you think you're going, Ciel? We didn't get to finish our talk a while ago." Sebastian whispered as his grip on his waist grew tighter, Ciel felt himself go red on the face and tried to break free but Sebastian's hold on him was tight. "W-what talk are you talking about? I-idiot, l-let go of me!" Ciel said while struggling to free himself.

"But Ciel, you're so cute blushing like that, I don't want to let you go." Sebastian teased him. Ciel was struggling to free himself from Sebastian's grasp when all of a sudden he felt Sebastian's warm tongue go up his neck, he was so shocked that he suddenly stopped struggling and he felt himself turn redder. Then he felt Sebastian's tongue lick the back of his left ear, Ciel closed his eyes tightly as electrifying pleasure ran through his body and he felt his legs getting weak. Sebastian continued running his tongue on Ciel's neck making the boy shiver in pleasure, until he felt Ciel step on his foot making him let go of the boy.

"S-stupid! D-don't you ever d-do that again! If you do I'll kill you." Ciel shouted at Sebastian before running out of the room. Sebastian smirked while watching his bocchan run out of the room.

His bocchan is really cute.

* * *

**PLS! don' forget to R&R! :) R&R's are .love. **


	6. Chapter 6: DADDY! I NEED AN UPSIE!

**well hello again :D **

**YES! I made the deadline of "next week or next next week"! *throws confetti*yipeee., **

**and this is my gift to you all because I passed all my subjects! HOORAY! *throws more confetti and fires a bazooka* :))**

**but, it seems I think that I won't be able to publish the next chapter soon because I have cheering practice on weekdays BUT! I promise I'll try to update sooner, who knows I may be able to upload again "next week or next next week"., **

Also a very big **"THANK YOU"** to** HP Girl 28 **for giving me an idea for a future chapter, (the plot bunnies were starting to wander off) *hugs and kisses* i dedicate this song to you (it's my favorite) :P

_I'm freezing in the sun_

_I'm burning in the rain_

_The silence_

_I'm screaming,_

_Calling out your name_

~The Day You said Goodnight by Hale

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine(well except the old ladies), no matter how hard I beg my parents to buy it for me.. :((**

**anyways, enough ranting ENJOY!**

(i'm sorry if the characters might seem OOC.) **SORRY IT'S SHORT! :(**

* * *

Ciel was blushing furiously as he was making his way towards his room. 'That stupid demon, how dare he touch me like that? I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THAT!' Ciel screamed in his head. 'But, it did feel good' he thought while touching the place where Sebastian's tongue had been. 'NO NO NO! Stop thinking such thoughts. Stop it BRAIN!' he screamed in his head while beating his head as he walked towards his room. When Ciel arrived at his room he saw that riding clothes were laid out neatly on his bed. He sighed, he was going to have to dress himself and this won't be easy.

Sebastian, the ladies and Lau along with Ranmao were already in the stables marveling at the stallions, they were also waiting for Ciel. "Monsieur, it's already been 30 minutes and he's not yet here, something must have happened." Madame Rentzel told worriedly. Before Sebastian could answer the stable doors opened and Ciel came in wearing a blue riding jacket and shorts, he was also wearing knee-length button-up boots and a matching blue hat. He looked at Sebastian and sent him death glares. It took him 30 minutes to get dressed because he had to dress himself without anybody's help. Sebastian looked at him and smirked, his bocchan can't even properly dress himself, his riding jacket is not properly buttoned and his shirt is sticking out at the bottom.

Sebastian sighed and made his way towards Ciel and reached out to fix his shirt and his jacket. "Oh little Ciel, you can't even properly dress yourself how shameful." He teased while fixing the boy's clothes. Ciel blushed and sent Sebastian more death glares, Sebastian on the other hand just smiled at him.

After fixing Ciel's clothes, Sebastian turned towards Lau and the ladies. "Well let's go hunting, shall we?" he asked. The ladies nodded and chose a stallion to ride with, after guiding the horses outside the stables the ladies mounted their horses and waited for Ciel and Sebastian to get ready. "Ciel are you going to ride on your own or do you want to ride with me?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "Ciel blushed scarlet and answered, "I-I'm going to ride alone, I can ride by myself."

"Very well then if that's what you want." Sebastian told him. Now, Ciel noticed that Lau didn't choose any of the stallions in the stables, so he asked him "Uncle Lau, aren't you going to ride with us?" "No, no I'm just going to sit here and watch. Aren't we Ranmao? " Lau answered with a smirk while looking at the girl beside him.

Ciel was trying to mount his horse when he slipped and suddenly fell; the ladies saw him and giggled calling him "cute" and "adorable" while Lau teased, "Aiyyah Little Ciel, you can't mount a horse on your own?." The ladies giggled harder at Lau's comment, Ciel was embarrassed and blushed heavily when he suddenly got an idea on how to make the ladies shut up.

He was sitting on the ground when he looked up at Sebastian and pouted, "Daddy, I need an upsie!" Ciel whined. Sebastian was shocked but he went towards Ciel and picked him up and placed him on top of the horse. It made the ladies shut up and smile with awe, but what Ciel didn't count on was Sebastian patting his head and giving him a kiss on the cheek while saying, "There, there, are you alright?" Ciel just nodded and blushed and Sebastian smiled at him. "Let's go now." Sebastian announced.

**o00o00o000o**

They were treading towards the vast forest of the estate. The ladies, holding their own hunting rifles, were scanning the skies and the forest for any sign of wildlife when all of a sudden Madame Marie had an idea, "why don't we have a little competition?" she asked. "Hmm, what kind of a competition, Madame?" Sebastian asked. "Let's see who can hunt better, we'll hunt by pairs and the pair with the most animals hunted in two hours wins." Madame Marie explained. "Seems like fun." Sebastian commented, "Very well then, I expect that you would pair up with each other, Mesdames? Sebastian inquired. "Why yes Monsieur." Madame Rentzel answered. "May I ask what would the prize be?" Sebastian asked Madame Marie, "hmmm, how about we keep it as a surprise." she replied.

"hmm, very well let us begin" Sebastian said with a grin.

And off they went into their separate ways, the "old ladies" going left while Ciel and Sebastian headed right.

"Well let's do our best, young Master" Sebastian said after a few minutes. "Hmmph, you better make sure that we win." Ciel answered. "Of course if that is what my master wishes, then it shall be done." Sebastian said with a teasing smirk on his face. There was no reply.

**o00o00o000o**

After an hour and a half of hunting, Ciel was tired and bored, he and Sebastian had caught 12 animals already and now he was really hungry. "Sebastian!" Ciel called out. "Yes young master?" Sebastian asked. "Let's go back, I'm tired" he answered while making his way out of the forest. "Ooh is the young master giving up?"Sebastian teased. Ciel suddenly stopped and turned his horse around to face Sebastian. "What did you say?" he asked angrily. "Oh nothing I was merely asking if the young master is going to give up?" Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. "hmmph, I wasn't the one who agreed to play with them so that is not considered giving up." Ciel retorted. "Besides I doubt that they will win, they're old hags and do you think old hags like them can still hunt? Ha! Maybe if they were 10 years younger." Ciel added. "You know young master that's not very gentleman like." Sebastian told him with a smirk. "Who cares as if they can hear me?" Ciel answered back. "Anyways let's go back" Ciel added. Sebastian just smiled at him and started to make his way out of the forest.

After ten minutes of riding, it started to rain really hard.

"Young Master, it's raining."Sebastian informed Ciel.

"I can see that you idiot, go find us a shelter I'm getting soaked."Ciel ordered.

Luckily, they found shelter inside a cave, and Sebastian brought the horses inside and made fire to help dry them up.

"Sebastian" Ciel said after the fire was lit. Sebastian looked at him. "Where the hell are we? Because I don't remember having CAVES in my backyard, yeah sure I have a forest, but I certainly don't remember ever having a CAVE!" Ciel ranted.

"It seems that we went farther than expected, my Lord" Sebastian answered calmly. "It seems to me that we are at a forest on the countryside that is connected to the forest on the estate.

"You mean to tell me we're lost?" Ciel yelled.

"Of course not, young master. Once it stops raining I can get us back in the estate." Sebastian explained.

"You better. Or else I'll have Grell chase all over the mansion." Ciel threatened. Sebastian felt shivers ran up his spine. "Yes My Lord."

**o00o00o000o**

After a few minutes.

"Young Master, please remove your clothes."Sebastian said suddenly.

"WHAT? W-why would I do that you sicko!" Ciel yelled, a blush creeping up his face. 'What the hell? Why does he want me to remove my clothes?'Ciel thought as he scooted away from Sebastian, who sighed and explained, "Your clothes are soaking wet that is why you need to remove them; you're going to catch a cold if you don't." "Oh, I see."Ciel said embarrassed. Sebastian chuckled at his master's behavior and helped Ciel remove his clothes; he removed Ciel's riding jacket, shirt and boots leaving Ciel in his shorts.

After removing them he placed them near the fire to help them dry. Then, Sebastian started to remove his own clothes as well. Ciel stared wide eyed as Sebastian removed his riding jacket then began to unbutton his shirt, revealing a muscled chest and white skin. "Young master, you know it's rude to stare at other people's bodies" Sebastian teased Ciel. "I-I was not staring!"Ciel denied, blushing madly. 'Argh!This stupid demon, I wasn't staring at him he's such a feeler!' Ciel thought. Sebastian laughed and continued removing his shirt and boots, then placed them next to Ciel's clothes, and then he sat down next to Ciel.

Ciel shivered as he felt the cold air touch his bare skin, so he moved closer to the fire. He was so hungry and tired, and now he's cold. Sebastian noticed that Ciel was cold, so he placed his hand on his waist and pulled him so that Ciel was now sitting in his lap. "W-what the hell Sebastian?" Ciel struggled and tried to get out of Sebastian's lap, but Sebastian tightened his embrace on Ciel, "Young Master you're cold and you need warmth, what kind of a butler would I be if I can't even keep my master warm?" Sebastian explained. "hmmph" Ciel just grunted and continued to pout.

Sebastian smiled and was about to say something when Ciel suddenly sneezed. And sneezed. And then sneezed again. Sebastian thought of an idea, he moved Ciel so that Ciel was facing him and that the boy's legs were astride him then embraced him once more "Se-sebastian wh-what are you doing?" Ciel stammered while pushing Sebastian, trying to get away. But Sebastian held him in place "Shhh Ciel, now relax and just go to sleep" Sebastian cooed while patting Ciel's head and rubbing his back to make him warm. "Bu-but I-I…" Ciel yawned and relaxed into Sebastian's touch. "There good boy, now sleep 'till the rain stops" Sebastian whispered into the boy's ear and Ciel hummed in response well of on his way to dreamland. Sebastian smiled and placed a kiss on Ciel's forehead, nose and lips. "Goodnight Ciel."

He can't help it. His master is just too adorable.

* * *

**see aren't I kind? don't forget to R&R they are my .drugs.! If you don't R&R I will let Grell chase you to the ends of the earth! mwahaha (just joking!) ;P see yah!**


	7. Chapter7:Chaleur et une pluie rouge sang

**I'm BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!**

**OMG it's been what *counts finger* EIGHT MONTHS! eight-freakin'-long months!**

**I even have TWO (yes,that's right TWO!) new stories in those months that I haven't updated this (do read and review them if you have the time ^_^)**

**TT_TT I'm so sorrrrryyyyy! I promise I won't let it happen again. forgive me! TT_TT**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUBSCRIBED/REVIEWED/FAVED or anything in this story...**

**I'm so happy to be back :D sorry for the wrong grammar if there are, any OOCness**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! TT_TT**

**enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this. only the plots and the 'old hags' :'(

* * *

_**Chapter VII- Chaleur **__**et **__**un e**__**pluie **__**rouge sang**_

It was warm.

Ciel sighed and snuggled towards the warm and smooth chest in front of him, feeling a strong arm tighten its hold on his waist.

He could also feel a hand rubbing his back. It was comfortable.

Wait a minute.

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he tilted his head upwards to look at Sebastian who was smiling at him.

"Well, hello there young Master. Did you have a nice dream?"

Ciel suddenly stood up and turned his back on Sebastian, trying to hide the heavy blush that dusted his cheeks. 'Oh man, what did he mean by that? Did I talk in my sleep?' Sebastian stood up as well, grabbed their clothes that are now dry, and dressed Ciel. While being dressed, Ciel avoided looking at Sebastian so he just kept looking at the ground; Sebastian noticed this but didn't say a word.

"Well, there you are young Master." Sebastian informed Ciel, "Uh okay, thanks" Ciel muttered then walked towards the entrance of the cave. Sebastian was shocked, okay that just didn't happen, his young Master thanked him. His young Master, Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's loyal dog, the owner of the Funtom Company, said thank you. Okay, something's wrong with his young master, and he's going to find out what it is.

He grabbed the horses and made his way towards Ciel, who was standing near the cave's entrance, looking at the sky. The storm had passed and it was now very sunny, they can now make their way back to the manor and finish the game. He tapped on Ciel's shoulder's "Young Master, we need to go back now." Ciel tensed then looked at him, a small blush present on his face as he answered, "Oh, okay let's go then" Ciel answered as he reached for the horses' reins, but before he could hold it he stumbled forward and landed into Sebastian's arms.

"Young Master, are you alright?" Sebastian looked at Ciel, the boy's face was flushed and his breathing was shallow, he placed his hand on Ciel's forehead, it was warm, the boy was having a fever and they need to get back to the manor. Sebastian was thinking of running to get to the mansion faster, but the cold air might worsen his master's condition, so he just climbed his horse with Ciel in his arms and rode towards the manor, with Ciel's horse following them, and urging the horses to run faster.

**o00o00o000o**

Ciel opened his eyes and observed his surroundings.

He was in a bed, his own bed to be exact.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was about to get out of the bed when the door opened and three people came in. It was Sebastian and the old hags.

"Oh you poor thing, are you feeling better?" Madame Rentzel asked as she hugged him.

"Oh, Rentzel, stop that, you're suffocating him!" Madame Marie scolded as she pulled the woman off of Ciel who was now grasping for breath. "Are you alright?" She asked him, he answered her with a nod.

Sebastian approached Ciel then placed his hand on the boy's forehead, then chuckled as he saw Ciel blushed at his actions. "Hmm, it seems your fever has gone down, you slept for an hour and a half, but you need a lot of rest, so you must stay in bed all day so you can rest." Sebastian informed the boy, who in turn shook his head furiously, "What's wrong, Ciel?" The boy looked at him with a pout on his face, "No, Daddy I don't want to stay here, I want to go outside and play" Ciel whined, 'I need to be there to watch over things so as to prevent any more disaster from happening'. Sebastian laughed at the boy's actions, but sighed when Ciel shot him an 'agree-with-me-or-you'll-suffer-later-on glare', he had no choice but to agree.

"Alright I'll let you go outside but on condition, you'll just sit down, be good boy and rest. Am I clear?" He smiled at the boy who was now glaring at him. "Yes, daddy I'll be a good boy" Ciel answered while gritting his teeth.

"Oh, I have an idea, why don't we play croquet" Madame Rentzel suggested in which Madame Marie nodded excitedly in agreement, "Oh it will be fun, we haven't played in a while" she added while turning to face Sebastian who smiled at them "Of course it will be fun Mesdames, I'll call Tanaka and ask them to prepare for the game, I'll also the cook to prepare us some snacks and tea" Sebastian informed them, then he stood up and faced Ciel and told him, " I'll send Maylene over to help you get dressed and to escort you to the garden" as soon as he finished telling him those things, he bent over and kissed Ciel on the forehead, who in turn blushed heavily, then got out of his room along with the old ladies.

**o00o00o000o**

It was almost 4 in the afternoon.

It was now bright and sunny, considering it was just raining a few hours ago.

It was a boring day.

Ciel was sitting in the garden watching Sebastian and the old hags play croquet, while drinking lemonade, when all of a sudden they heard a gunshot and a sound of something breaking, Ciel was about to look for the source when something red whirled past him and hitting a nearby tree. He saw Sebastian and the ladies coming towards him, so he went to the tree where the red thing hit.

He went near it to see what it was; his eyebrow twitched at was he saw.

It was Grell.

Ciel now officially hates this day.

* * *

**there you have it, sorry if it's short **

***sigh* **

**well gotta write the next chapter and my other stories (do visit and review my other stories if you have time)**

**see you next time**

**have a nice day! **


	8. Chapter 8: Someone up there hates me

I'm baaaaaack!

I want to apologize for the very long wait. T_T

school kept me busy with all the hospital duties and lectures that I have, so I didn't have time to update my stories.

but luckily..It's CHRISTMAS BREAK! _ I can update my stories...

I hope you enjoy ~_~

sorry for any wrong grammar and OOCness..

**disclaimer: NOT MINE :(**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! **

* * *

**Chapter VIII- Someone up there hates me**

Ciel looked at Grell.

He closed his eyes.

He opened them.

Grell was still there. _Darn __it._

Ciel went closer to where Grell was lying, and started poking him with a stick he found just moments ago.

_Poke._He poked Grell in the stomach.

_Poke.__Poke._He poked Grell in the chest.

_Poke.__Poke.__Poke._He was poked Grell in the face.

_Poke.__Poke.__Poke.__POKE!_He poked Grell in the nose, inserting the stick inside his nose.

"ARRRRRGH!" Grell screamed as he sat up, the stick still stuck on his nose.

Ciel was surprised that he fell on his behind; Sebastian immediately went over to help Ciel.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes"

Grell, who was getting the stick out of his nose, spotted Sebastian then went towards him screaming

"SEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBY!"

Sebastian immediately scooped up Ciel and easily dodged Grell, who bumped into another tree.

"Aww, Sebby you're so mean." Grell pouted, which sent shivers through Ciel's spine, as he went towards Sebastian again. "And why are you carrying that brat? Shouldn't you be inside preparing something if the brat is having guests over?"

Ciel tensed at those words, 'oh no if he says anything more, everything will be ruined', he was trying to think of a way to shut Grell up.

An idea came to his mind.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck then looked up at Sebastian while pouting with tears in his eyes, "Daddy that _thing_ is scaring me -sniffle- _I-it__'__s_calling me a brat, and I-i don't like _it_, daddy –sniffle- d-daddy make _it_ go away -sniffle- _I-it_looks scary, scary-ugly." Ciel then buried his head in Sebastian's neck and sniffled every now and then.

Then he peeked at Grell with a smug look on his face.

Grell was shocked, the brat had the audacity to call him ugly, and he even had the nerve to touch his Sebby, that's it the brat's going to pay.

Grell made his way toward Sebastian; ready to get revenge for being called ugly, but before he could take another step towards them; somebody stepped on his head making him crash into the ground face first.

And that somebody is William T. Spears.

William looked away from the book he was reading to look at what he stepped on, "Ah, there you are Grell Sutcliff, I've been looking for you, and I can see that you are not doing your job again." He looked at Sebastian and said, "I apologize on his behalf for causing you any trouble, even though it disgusts me to apologize on your kind", then he stepped away from Grell, grabbed him by the back collar and dragged him away.

Everything was quiet after Grell and William left that is until Madame Rentzel suddenly spoke.

"Well, that was weird."

"Yes, definitely weird." Madame Marie commented, while looking at Sebastian and Ciel, "What was that about, monsieur?"

"Ah, those were just some actors that I know, though I told them specifically not to come today. Maybe they didn't get the notice I sent them"

"It seems that little Ciel is quite afraid of the one in red, monsieur"

"Yes, the poor thing is so scared"

Ciel pouted 'I was not scared, old hags..hmph'

Sebastian was about to answer the ladies when he heard someone call his name and saw Maylene running towards them. "Ah, I'm so sorry Master Sebastian I told him that he wasn't allowed to see you and that you weren't accepting visitors today. I _persuaded_ him to leave but he wouldn't listen." She explained while trying to hide a gun under her apron.

Then she looked at Sebastian who was carrying Ciel 'bridal style' and couldn't help but blush and scream in her mind 'KYAAAAAAA sooo cute', so to prevent herself from having a nosebleed she excused herself and went back inside the manor.

**Ooooo0oooOoooOooo0oooO**

Everything was quiet.

Everything was peaceful.

They were quietly enjoying tea time which consisted of choux à la crème, a red velvet cake and Jasmine tea.

Yes everything was quiet and peaceful.

All is well.

"~kekekekeke, oh Earl are you here?"

Ciel spoke too soon.

'Someone up there really hates me', Ciel Phantomhive mused while looking at the heavens.

'_And I really hate you too.'_

This really is a long day.

* * *

FAIL CHAPTER IS FAIL...

sorry if this chapter isn't good ... T_T

**BUT, PLS. **don't forget to leave a review :)

constructive criticism is accepted.

flames will be used to roast Christmas Turkey and to fuel my flamethrower. mwahahaha


	9. Chapter 9: Yummy Bath Time?

**I AM ALIVEEEEEEE!**

forgive me for not updating these past few months..

I was so busy because of school, even though it's summer vacation, though I managed to publish another Kuroshitsuji oneshot wherein Ciel does a lap dance... _ do read it if you have time..

Alas, my dear readers..our story is nearing its end TT_TT

maybe two, or three ,or four more chapters left..

I'm also thinking about creating a **_sequel_**, but I don't know..what do you guys think? ^_^

without further ado, onward to the story! enjoy reading

**DISCLAIMER: characters are not mine only the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 9- An Unwanted Visitor, Dinners from Hell and a Yummy Bath Time?**

"~kekekekeke, oh Earl are you here?"

Ciel snapped his head at Sebastian's direction when he heard the voice. Sebastian stood up and excused himself from the table before going inside the house, then after a few minutes came back with somebody. That somebody turned out to be no other than the Undertaker; it seems that Sebastian had talked to him about their current situation. The ladies were introduced to Undertaker and they seemed to be fascinated by him.

Then Tanaka came to the garden and announced that it was already time for dinner and that they should head to the dining room. When they arrived at the dining room the food cart was already in the dining room and the table was already set.

Dinner began with a first course of Julienne Soup followed by a second course of lobster. When they were eating the main course, which consisted of Roast Fillet of beef with gravy and mashed potatoes, Ciel noticed that his mashed potatoes were kind of stuck to his plate. Little did he know that Bard had tried to make "improvements" to the food without Sebastian's knowledge, but only managed to "improve" one plate, which was unluckily served to Ciel. Ciel tried to unstuck the mash potatoes by first poking at it with his spoon but to no avail, next he tried his fork, the potatoes remained stuck. So he used his fork again but this time he applied force to remove the mashed potato, the potato did become unstuck but it also went flying across the table, hitting Undertaker right in the face, who was sitting across Ciel at that time.

Everybody suddenly stopped eating and looked at Undertaker, who also froze midway of putting food in his mouth. Ciel could feel a blush coming to his cheeks, when the Undertaker turned his face upon him, he bowed his head and looked at his plate when he heard the Undertaker laugh and felt something wet on his hair. Then he heard one of the ladies gasp.

He reached up to see what was on his hair, when he looked at his hand he noticed that it was gravy. He looks at the Undertaker, who was laughing, and saw him scoop a spoonful of mashed potato on his plate and throw it at Madame Rentzel's face.

"~kekekeke. This is so much fun. kekeke" Undertaker was laughing out loud, when suddenly another spoonful of mashed potato hit him straight at the face. Madame Marie giggled but her giggling stopped when she was also hit in the face with mashed potato, then she grabbed food using her hand and threw it at Madame Rentzel while laughing, then she also threw some at Sebastian, who "pretended" to dodge, and hit his shoulders instead.

Then war began.

All of them began to throw the food that they could lay their hands on and throw it at anyone they see. They didn't eat anymore; instead they just threw the food at each other, all of the remaining courses, even the dessert. After all the food was served and thrown, they stopped. The dining room was a mess, food was everywhere. The ladies were and Undertaker was laughing, Ciel was panting with a frown present on his face, Sebastian was chuckling at his young master's expression. Suddenly, Undertaker spoke.

"Oh, Earl this was such a fun dinner. Kekeke but I need to take my leave. Kekeke" then he turned to the ladies, "nice meeting you, Ladies, I had so much fun. Do contact me if you want to have your coffin's measured. Kekekeke" then he left the dining room, getting mess from his clothes into the floor. After the undertaker left, Sebastian spoke, "Well, let's all get cleaned up. Mesdames, Meyrin will show you to your rooms, a bath will be prepared for you. In the meantime, I will give Ciel a bath." Then he carried Ciel, who was surprised to say anything, into the bathroom located inside the boy's room.

When they arrived at the bathroom, Ciel was surprised to see that a bath was already prepared, and then Sebastian proceeded to remove the boy's clothing and told him to get inside the tub and wait for him as he prepares the boy's clothes. Ciel closed his eyes as he waited for Sebastian to come back, but opened them suddenly when he felt someone enter the bathroom. He turned to see Sebastian had come back.

"Young Master, you shouldn't sleep while taking a bath, you might drown." Sebastian told Ciel while walking towards him.

"Hmph, and what are you doing?" Ciel asked when he saw Sebastian removing his shirt, and revealing a well toned chest, in front of him.

"Huh, I'm going to take a bath" Sebastian simply stated as he dropped his shirt into the floor.

"W-what? Then why are you taking your clothes off here? G-go to another bathroom." Ciel sputtered as he turned away from Sebastian, a blush staining his cheeks. Sebastian chuckled when he saw his young master's reaction, and then he proceeded to take off all of his clothes. After he was done he entered the bath tub.

Ciel body tensed when he felt Sebastian enter the tub and tried to get away by scooting to the other side of the tub as far away from Sebastian as possible. He heard Sebastian chuckle, then Ciel's eyes widened when he felt arms snaking themselves on his waist, making his blush deepen.

"A-ah, w-what are you doing? W-what are you doing inside my bathtub?" Ciel demanded as he tried to get away from Sebastian's grip, but stopped his movements as he felt Sebastian's breath on his neck as he whispered, "I just want to have a little bath time with my Ciel, now come here." Then Sebastian pulled Ciel onto his lap, making the water splash all around them. Ciel was blushed heavier when he was pulled into Sebastian's lap, "Se-sebastian, stop this! It's an order" Ciel ordered Sebastian, but Sebastian just chuckled and held him tighter, "Sorry, young master- I mean Ciel. I can't obey that; I'm your father for today so that means I don't have to obey you." He explained as he nuzzled Ciel's neck, making the boy's body tense. "F-fine" he heard the boy say. He smiled.

"Well then let's take a bath, shall we."

* * *

yummy bath time.. oh hohoho

I know it is short..

do leave a review :)

Have a nice day!


	10. Chapter 10: Addicting Wonderland

Well, an update..haha thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter, I love you all.

I had a hard time writing this. I feel like I've failed in writing lime... TT_TT

Oh yeah, the poll has spoken. majority of you readers wanted _lime/smut. _Oh, well look forward to it!

took me some time to update this because I got addicted to Karaoke Party :) I'm so addicted that I've been singing until my throat hurts..

on a sad note, school is starting and I'm now a graduating student, which means more school work(pffft...) and that means less time writing, but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. :)

anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot..not the characters :)

* * *

**Chapter 10- Addicting Wonderland**

**"**_Your body is a Wonderland_

_I'll use my hands"_

"H-hey, where are you touching me? Wait a minute, why are you touching there? Hey stop that." Ciel shouted as he felt Sebastian's hands and the sponge roam all over his body. They were currently inside the bath tub and Sebastian was giving Ciel a bath.

"Ciel, why are you shouting? I'm just cleaning you" Sebastian questioned the boy as he cleaned the boy's back with the sponge in his right hand, while his left hand ghosted over the Ciel's thighs making the boy blush.

"Cleaning my arse, you're just molesting me you stupid demon" then using both hands, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's left hand and lifted it. "There, now you won't be able to molest me" but then he felt Sebastian's left arm snake their way to his waist and then he felt another hand on his inner thighs, Ciel could feel his blush deepen. He felt the hand go deeper into the inside of his thighs, then it brushed over something that made him gasp.

"Se-sebastian, stop that" Ciel panted as he tried to get Sebastian's hand off him but it wouldn't budge. He felt the hand brush that same part again, that he gasped and blushed some more. Then he felt the hand grab that part of him and he felt pleasure run through his body. Then the hand moved up and down in a slow pace, making Ciel moan. It continued moving in a slow pace making Ciel moan and blush some more, Ciel covered his mouth to stop himself from making noise, but Sebastian removed his hands while whispering, "Don't do that Ciel, let me hear you." Then he gave Ciel a light squeeze making the boy thrust his hips forward.

Ciel was panting heavily now, eyes filled tears and his cheeks red from the pleasure. He can feel something hard poking him at the back. Sebastian could feel Ciel whimper under his unbearable touch, so he bit the boy lightly on the shoulder and whispered "Just let it go, Ciel"

"Mmmph…haaa"

At the final moment before Ciel's release, Sebastian suddenly kissed the boy's trembling lips, sealing the sound of gratification within.

Then he released the boy.

"Haaa..." the boy was panting as he leaned back on Sebastian. Ciel was slowly drifting to sleep; Sebastain smiled and kissed the top of the boy's head.

"You left me with a pretty big problem, Ciel"

* * *

It was also warm.

Ciel opened his eyes.

He looked around and saw that he was back in his room.

Memories of what happened in the bath came flooding back to him.

He blushed.

He shook his head and got out of bed, and then he headed towards the windows, whose curtains were closed, and parted them. There was a storm outside, he could see the lightning and hear the roar of thunder. Everything was dark so it must be late. He took a glance at the clock on the other side of the room; it was already half past ten in the evening.

Then he began to wonder.

'Where could Sebastian be?' Ciel thought to himself, and so he decided to look for Sebastian. He put on his robe and exited his room. He wandered for about ten minutes until he heard laughter coming from somewhere; he followed the sound and it lead him to the play room. He took a peak at the keyhole to see inside; he saw the two old hags and Sebastian playing pool. He noticed that the old hags were a little drunk so they must have been drinking and playing for a while now. Then he heard Madame Marie speak, "Monsieur Sebastian, you're still young. Don't you want to have another wife?" then she giggled, "I have a niece who is just about your age, I would be delighted if you would meet her. I'm sure you'll like her, she's just the sweetest thing."

Sebastian chuckled and said, "Well that is very thoughtful of you Madam, but I don't have plans on remarrying." The old hags gave a disappointed sound, "Ah such a waste! You're so handsome." Then Madame Marie clung into Sebastian, "Forgive me for being forward for I am drunk. But I would to request for you to meet my niece, Monsieur. Do think about it." Then the old hags began to talk about other things, such as dresses, horses and gossip. He looked away from the keyhole.

Ciel was annoyed. How dare those hags cling to him and ask him to meet some girl. Then he stopped, why was he thinking like this? Why is he getting annoyed? He took another peak. The Madame Marie was still clinging on Sebastian.

He had an idea.

He went back to his room and grabbed a small pillow, discarded his robe, opened the first two buttons of his oversized shirt then ruffled his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror; feeling satisfied he went back to the play room. He could still hear the thunder rumbling outside.

He stood outside the door.

"D-daddy." He sobbed, and then knocked at the door. The door opened but he stayed standing by the door, clutching the pillow with his left hand while rubbing his eyes with his right.

"Oh dear" he heard one of the old hags say. He looked at them one by one, looking as if he's just woken up, then when he saw Sebastian he sobbed again, "D-daddy."

Sebastian was surprised, this was new. So he went towards Ciel and kneeled down in front of the boy and lifted him into his arms, "Shhh, don't worry Ciel. It's okay. What's wrong? Did you get scared of the thunder?" he cooed as he felt Ciel snuggle to him. He looked down and saw a small smirk gracing his young master's lips. 'What a cunning child'

"I woke up and you weren't in the bed beside me." Ciel whined from his arms. Suddenly the ladies were cooing at Ciel trying to comfort him, "Aww, it's alright Ciel. You're daddy's here." "Yes, sweetheart. We're sorry we kept your daddy from you."

Ciel smirked, 'stupid old hags. That's right you should feel sorry, I had to walk in the cold from my room to here, just to find Sebastian. Man, I'm feeling sleepy.'

"Daddy let's go to sleep" Ciel demanded cutely then yawned, then snuggled back into Sebastian. Madame Rentzel giggled and patted him in the head saying, "You must really spoil him"

He heard Sebastian chuckle, "Yes, I find it hard not to. Well, I must excuse myself for a moment, Mesdames. I'll just put Ciel back to bed. I'll be right back."

"Oh no need. It's quite late we'll head to bed as well"

"Ah, let me accompany you to your rooms"

"It's alright, we can go ourselves. You must get little Ciel to bed or else he might get a cold. Well goodnight, Monsieur." Then the ladies curtsied and left the room.

Sebastian carried Ciel back to the boy's room. When they got to the room he saw that Ciel was half-asleep in his arms.

"We're here Ciel" he whispered as he placed Ciel on the bed. Ciel yawned, ignoring Sebastian as he crawled on the bed towards the pillows when he felt Sebastian pull him back.

"Huh? What?" Ciel muttered, sleep lacing his voice. Sebastian laid the boy on the bed then towered over him; he trailed his right hand on Ciel's exposed thighs while his lips ghost over the boy's neck. He heard the boy sigh.

"Ciel, my sweet Ciel"

Sebastian connected their lips together; his tongue immediately exploring the boy's addicting mouth. He felt Ciel's arms around his neck as their lips separated. Ciel was wide awake now, his cheeks blushing and he was glaring at him. He smiled at the boy and whispered in his ear.

_"Let me love you, Ciel"_

* * *

now i'm sleepy...it's already 12:45 am here

hope you enjoyed that chapter...

review? :)

a little story about this chapter: I was listening to my iphone while I was writing this chapter, in the middle of the chapter the song _'Your Body is a Wonderland_' played..must be a sign :) hahaha


End file.
